


Man, I'm not hearin' that noise!

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depends on how you look at it., M/M, i dunno really, i guess it gets kinda sad?, im a bad tagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree





	

#1  
Lúcio: Hey- ah you do speak English right?  
#2  
Hanzo: No, i am completely incapable of speaking the language i was forced to learn before i came here.  
#1  
Lúcio: Alright it was just a question geez.  
#1  
Lúcio: Sometimes people forget y'know?  
#2  
Hanzo: i am going to assume you've been so caught up i your distasteful sounds that you haven't heard me speak anything other than japanese.  
#1  
Lúcio: Hey! You're not exactly a social butterfly.  
#1  
Lúcio: Everytime I see you you're broody mysterious guy in the corner.  
#2  
Hanzo: i do not stand in the corner.  
#2  
Hanzo: i stand as far away from people as i can,  
#2  
Hanzo: sometimes the corner isn't that place  
#1  
Lúcio: I have photo evidence. The last few gatherings you found the closest corner immediately.  
#1  
Lúcio: And then disappeared halfway through.  
#2  
Hanzo: do not make me ask why you were taking photos of me.  
#1  
Lúcio: Ha, wouldn't you like to know.  
#2  
Hanzo: As a matter of fact i would like to know why someone was taking photos of me without my information or consent.  
#1  
Lúcio: I shouldn't have even brought it up, even if I could tell you I wouldn't though.  
#2  
Hanzo: Lúcio, and i am about five seconds away from calling my dragons out. I did not give you or anyone else permission to take photos of me and i and about it get extremely angry at you if you do not tell me the reasoning being all of this tawagoto.  
#1  
Lúcio: You're always extremely angry. You're angry and brooding and hostile all the time. Don't you ever get tired of being so upset? It's so draining.  
#1  
Lúcio: Genji was right, I'll never get a smile out of you.  
#2  
Hanzo: So genji is behind this then?  
#1  
Lúcio: No!  
#2  
Hanzo: Right,  
#2  
Hanzo: Where is he.  
#1  
Lúcio: He has nothing to do with this!  
#2  
Hanzo: I'm sure of that lúcio  
#2  
Hanzo: you do not have any proof telling me otherwise  
#2  
Hanzo: so unless you start fessing up i have a brother to find  
#1  
Lúcio: You're the worst. I just bet him I could make you smile that's all.  
#1  
Lúcio: Back in the favela I could turn anyone's bad day around. I loved being able to make people laugh and stuff.  
#1  
Lúcio: But you? You're just...  
#1  
Lúcio: *He sighs and sits down.*  
#2  
Hanzo: Disappointing.  
#2  
Hanzo: i know.  
#1  
Lúcio: Nah it's not that. You're just so upset all the time.  
#1  
Lúcio: Makes me sad. I wish there was something I could do.  
#1  
Lúcio: So you wouldn't be such a jerk to everyone.  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo huffed softly and gave lúcio a brief fake half-smile*  
#2  
Hanzo: now go away  
#1  
Lúcio: Ew. What was that?  
#2  
Hanzo: an attempt to get you to leave  
#2  
Hanzo: leave anyways  
#2  
Hanzo: i am not smiling for the likes of you.  
#1  
Lúcio: Now that I'm all sad I'm super bummed. I can't go anywhere.  
#2  
Hanzo: i know where you can go lúcio,  
#2  
Hanzo: do you know where that is?  
#2  
Hanzo: To hell.  
#1  
Lúcio: *He glares up and takes his headphones off to scroll through his phone.*  
#1  
Lúcio: At least Sym is civil. I got even her to smile.  
#1  
Lúcio: Mako makes decent company, got a smile out of him.  
#1  
Lúcio: Even uptight Morrison, I coukd get him smiling. But you know what I get from this guy...?  
#1  
Lúcio: *Imitating a poor Japanese accent* Go to hell Lúcio.  
#2  
Hanzo: *Theres a few lines of japanese from him before he just hums softly* i do not understand why a little bet has made you so driven on getting me to smile.  
#1  
Lúcio: *He ignores the other in front of him now. It doesn't seem like he can hear him at all.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo just rolls his eyes and gives "tch" sound. He doesn't stick around lúcio though, he just gets up and heads off, fixing his messy ponytail as he leaves*  
#1  
Lúcio: *It's a few moments before he realizes the other has left. As he does however he decides to blast music from the headphones, now speakers around his neck.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo gives an agitated huff when he has to come back for his bow and quiver, practically glaring a lúcio at this point, his music was loud and obnoxious and not what he needed right now. Hanzo was probably just going to go train a little, just to clear his head.*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He had gotten up to start dancing, too into the music to realize he'd come back. He ends up back up and bumping into him.* Whoa whoa hey-!  
#2  
Hanzo: *well there goes his balance, Hanzo falls back onto his ass with a soft huff of annoyance. He swears lúcio is doing this to him on purpose*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He tries to stop him from going down, except he's on skates and just ends up tumbling right along with him. He hits the ground pretty hard, but looks up with the same grin as ever despite covering his nose.* Welcome back.  
#2  
Hanzo: You are a fool lúcio, i truly cannot believe you *Hanzo gently rubbed his sides before grunting softly, yeah he totally got nicked by one of his arrows* you must pay attention to your surroundings. *Hanzo looks away from lúcio for a few moments before he sighed softly and looked back* Are you alright..?  
#1  
Lúcio: *For a good few moments Lúcio just stares back stupidly. Finally he seems to remember and sits back to put his headphones on, wincing at the volume and turning the music off.* Sorry what was that? You okay? You're not gonna bruise too bad are you?  
#1  
Lúcio: At least nothin' you'd threaten to skin me over?  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo frowned when lúcio apparently didn't hear him, he's not ever going to repeat those three words to him ever again* Just leave me alone lúcio. *Hanzo stands and starts to collect his things freezing when he noticed a very specific bow lying nearly split in half under one of lúcios skates*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He doesn't notice the bow initially, instead he's fiddling with his nose that upon closer inspection is in fact bleeding. Audible winces of pain and a quick pat down he hisses softly and stands up, finally looking down.* Oh- is that yours?  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo really considers pushing lúcio back down and he has to control his anger because his tattoo is definitely starting to glow right now he doesn't even know if he can care that lucio hurt himself*  
#1  
Lúcio: Ahh-! Wait wait! I can...! *He panics and scoops up the bow making a tragic effott at piecing it back together. Quickly he sees that his efforts are not making anything better and instead puts on the fastest track he has and takes off with the broken bow.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo takes his arrows and the quiver and follows along as quickly as he can, he almost grinned at that though, he frightened the kaeru*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Silently he curses his music for having such a speedy effect on the other. Riding the wall to turn a corner he slides into his room and locks the door as quick as he can.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo snarled and banged a fist harshly against the door before he left, giving up quiet easily and just heading into the battle sim grounds, just asking athena to have it stay peaceful artificial grass for right now. He summons his dragons but he used different words so he could just talk to the two dragons right now, Said dragons were tiny versions of the bigger two*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He jumped away from the door, almost falling again. He didn't even realize he was shaking until after he'd left and Lúcio was setting the bow on his work table. While none would really be able to make sense of everything going on in his room, the man worked on music and mechanics. Had to take care of his gun and hearing aids somehow. He didn't know how he was going to fix the bow but assumed it would be easy enough.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo was already talking to his dragons about a suitable replacement for the one lúcio broke because he had no faith in him. their conversations were entirely in japanese and it got to the point where his dragons started to ask why he'd been so hard on lúcio and then they nagged him about it*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Eventually he reasoned he could not fix the bow. It was splintered wood, there was nothing he could do. He took a break from the problem to turn on some healing music and Genji and D.Va joined to keep him company after he told them what happened. They didn't help him feel too much better, but he decided it was best not to be alone. He decided he would just rebuild the thing hoping Genji could relay his apologies. His life was at stake of he were to confront Hanzo again.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzos dragons actually got him to lighten up and he smiled quite a few times, he chuckled when his dragons said something snarky and snickered when they made bad jokes without even realizing it. Yes what a wonderful mediation session. Hanzo just let his dragons perch on himself wherever they wanted for the time being. yeah its likely he wouldnt even leave this place for awhile*  
#1  
Lúcio: *When Lúcio finished some time had passed but the whole process wasn't as time consuming as he feared it would be. Taking Genji and D.Va as backup they went to go find the archer. Genji hadn't seen him around so they asked Winston to check the cameras. Making their way towards the simulation room, Lúcio paused outside nervously clutching the bow.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *One of his dragons is its usual gigantic size and its curled around hanzo like he's in a nest and then theres a tiny one laying on hanzo, he's definitely sleeping if the cameras were showing present time, and they were. he could also easily look through the window and see the sleeping hanzo*  
#1  
Lúcio: *None of them can resist, they have to get a picture. Instead of going inside and disturbing him they stay out and have a conversation, mostly about Hanzo. How great a friend he'd be if he weren't so hostile all the time. Genii's own dragon gets involved, but it's little more than a silly little pet curling around fingers and licking people than a fearsome beast that can take down an entire team.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzos smaller dragon nudged him awake and makes him aware he has an audience, sitting up slowly in the coils he rubs his eyes gently climbing out from the dragon nest and almost falling on the floor if it weren't for his dragons help. Hanzo regains his balance and thanks them for their help before letting them both go back to being dormant until he needs their help again. Hanzo turned his attention the door and he slowly makes his way over*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio stongly contemplates running and leaving, but finds strength in his need to make things right. He still wrings the bow between his hands nervously, but stands tall-as tall as he can- to greet Hanzo upon his exit. All he can manage once confronted however is a sheepish* Hey...  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo rubbed his eyes again and yawned, inspecting lúcio quickly before side stepping around him and going to go down the hall, but his dragons stopped him making him huff out as he spoke to them* [Come on i am tired.] *He hissed at them in japanese, yes they liked to do this too but it is for good reason because the next thing to do is tell him about the bow he overlooked previously. Hanzo frowns slightly but turns around anyways*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He freezes under Hanzo's gaze finding some relief in the fact that the other walked simply past him. While he exhaled a breath he'd been holding, D.Va riled up, prepared to give the archer a piece of her mind. It took Genji to hold her back. The exhale held some sadness to it though as the DJ began to make his way back to his room. Suddenly a metal hand was tugging the back of his shift, the cyborg ninja nodded towards Hanzo who turned around albeit still disinterested. He repeated the sheepish greeting from before.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo looked at the group hesitantly before nodding towards lúcio in a silent greeting. Hanzo gently took the bow from lúcio and inspected it speaking to his dragons who now hovered over his shoulders to look at the bow with him. [Is it suitable for you guys to use and connect with?] He asked them quietly in japanese they both gave him responses and hanzo just nodded silently at them. His gaze returned shortly to lúcio and he gave a curt nod and a thank you before putting the bow on his back and glaring at one of his dragons, who snickered at something the other one had said. but because he's been an asshole for most of the time today he eventually agreed to the dragons wishes, hugging lúcio gently*  
Hanzo: Arigatō.  
*[Thanks.]*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He fumbles handing the bow over, still afraid to stand too close to him. The other seems pretty cordial in manner however, so he lets his guard down a tad bit. Or at least he thinks he does, but when he moves in for a hug he flinches back some. He did practically threaten to skin him alive not too much earlier. But as soon as he feels the nonthreatening arms around him, Lúcio clings back, even lifting him and spinning about in place with soft laughter. Now it's D.Va who has to hold Genji back.* You're welcome, I had to make it from ground zero. There wasn't much I could do for the last one. But I added some features, I thought they'd help ya out y'know? I could show you how to use them if you want..?  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo squawked as he was lifted and spun around, clinging to lúcio tighter as he tried not to either fall or get thrown, his dragons snickering in the background before he went dormant again, seeping back into hanzos tattoo. Hanzo frowned greatly when he was finally let back down, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance* Alright, you may show me but without them *He motioned to d.va and genji* and you are also not allowed to ever spin me around in a hug again. *Hanzo huffed and glared over at the two who were watching, he doesn't doubt that d.va snatched a picture*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio turns to his friends and frowns with a shrug. They don't want to leave, D.Va doesn't exactly seem to trust Hanzo and mutters something in Korean and Genji nods in agreement.* C'mon guys please? I won't be long watch. *He gives a reassuring smile and they reluctantly fall back. Turning back to Hanzo he apologizes suddenly sheepish again.* Sorry, I got excited. Weird I didn't even think you knew what a hug was.  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo made a 'tch' sound and rolled his eyes* of course i know what a hug is kaeru *Hanzo crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently against the ground* If you are going to show me what you did to the bow i suggest you hurry before my patience runs thin. Because trust me, i do not have the time to be standing here doing nothing when i am tired.  
Hanzo: Best you show me now  
#1  
Lúcio: *He pauses noticeably when the other calls him that. Genji calls him that sometimes, he can never remember what it means oddly enough. But beyond that he is further displaced by the fact that he used a nickname at all. Hanzo just didn't seem the type. Either way, returning to his senses a small smile comes to his face and rests there as he takes the bow back.* Right right, sorry. It's not much I'll be quick.  
#1  
Lúcio: *He points out a couple things, one being a dial on the bow.* It lets you adjust the tension in this.. string part? I didn't know what you were used to, but it also lets you shoot farther without drawing back as much. Work smarter not harder y'know?  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo was starting to lighten up so, lúcio was rather lucky he got on his good side this quickly. Hanzo nodded slowly and watched lúcio point to the dial, nodding slowly as he looked at lúcio critically. before giving another slow nod* yes, that is a nice addition. though i do enough having the disadvantage of having to pull the string back because it gives me a sense of reality and how i used to use bows back in my clan. Though now i suppose with this i could try both ways thanks to you kaeru. *Hanzo was only being so nice because of his dragons and he is extremely tired so he isn't really thinking about it*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio has found himself balanced on the Jenga tower that is Hanzo's good side. He worries he's going to topple everything if he points out how nice Hanzo is being considering the prior circumstances. Plus he did just wake up, it all may be temporary. But he will definitely tell Genji and D.Va about it later. At the second utteration of the nickname he pauses again. If his skin weren't so dark the blush might have been visible. Quick to continue he tries to distract himself.* And it collapses for transportation, it fits easily in your... Bow canister? No more leaving it in places and no more airheads falling on it and breaking it. *He laughs a bit and shows him how to fold and unfold it. Rather simple really.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo nodded slowly taking the bow from lúcio to copy what he had done, trying the folding for himself before handing it back* Kaeru, i am sorry to cut this short, if there was more but i am growing to tired to pay attention. *hanzo pauses in his speech for a long while before tapping his foot against the ground in a nervous fashion* i uh...do you think i could sleep in your room? just for a tiny bit, my room is..rather far, across the ship far and, i do not know if i want to walk that distance..  
Hanzo: it is alright if you do not wish to agree of course,  
Hanzo: i know i have been a bit..rude  
#1  
Lúcio: *The sound of the blood pounding in his ears is loud enough to cut off whatever Hanzo says after the initial question.* Yeah.. Yes, sure! *He sort of stumbles over his words a bit but takes his hand leads him slowly to the room.*  
#1  
Lúcio: Don't even worry about it, really. Take as much time as you need.  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo nods slowly and follows along with lúcios help* i just do not want you to sleep on the floor or something, when it get close to night or whenever you happen to get tired wake me up okay Kaeru? i do not want to talk your bed so you cannot sleep on it..  
#1  
Lúcio: Hey, I said don't worry about it. I'll be fine, promise. *He pauses outside his room getting an almost nervous look. Giving him a brief signal to wait one second he rushes in and cleans up the best he can in thirty seconds. It mostly consists of him shoving things under the bed or in drawers, emerging once more he beckons Hanzo inside with a smile.* Mi casa es su casa.  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo nods slightly before giving a soft huff* Then if you do not wake me up i will not except you sleeping on anything that is not a bed. So if it comes to it you will be sleeping with me, alright Kaeru? *Hanzo sits down on lúcios bed before glancing down at his prosthetics* and i will be taking these off while i sleep as well, i hope you do not mind.  
#1  
Lúcio: *To save him actually freaking out he takes out his phone to text the two and keep them updated.* I can sleep anywhere I grew up in a house that had no less than seven people at all times. You really don't have to, but if you're going to insist-which you usually do- I guess I can comply. *He chuckles softly at whatever response he gets and looks up at the final statement.* No no go ahead, I keep mine in the closet let me just clear out some space for you.  
#2  
Hanzo: Yes i am going to insist it because it is improper for me to just come into your room and take up your bed when it is big enough for more than one person. *Hanzo nodded and slowly begin the process of taking his prosthetics off* Thank you Kaeru, i really appreciate you doing this for me. they wouldn't have let me summon them on you anyways, my dragons favor you, Kaeru.  
#1  
Lúcio: Quite the gentleman. *He says a bit jokingly. Setting the phone aside he kneels down to help with whatever he can manage. Scooping the legs up he places them in the closet with his own and begins to trade his skates prosthetics for more casual footware while he's still up.* That's good to know. I'll remember that next time you threaten to skewer me. *He laughs not seeming to care his life was almost at stake earlier.*  
#2  
Hanzo: ...i have never attempted or threatened to skewer you *Hanzo crossed his arms slightly* i have only gotten angry and said things that had no venom behind them. Honestly it is a wonder why you still cower when my dragons will not allow me to summon them in a way that would hurt you. *Hanzo huffed softly and laid down. going over all of the times he's threatened lúcio he's never really ever gone through with any of them*  
#1  
Lúcio: The venom ain't behind you words hun. *He finds it slightly amusing Hanzo still doesn't get it, but will let him get some sleep. Maybe he'll understand when he wakes, maybe he'll flee. Either way Lúcio decides to take a seat at his desk, searching around for the last piece he was working on and plugging a pair of headphones in to listen while the other rested.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo sighed softly and pulled the covers over himself, taking the ribbon out of his hair and cuddling up in the blanket on one side of the bed, leaving plenty of said blanket on the other side of the bed so if lúcio wanted he could join him. Hanzo muttered something just before lúcio had put headphones on, the words were soft and a tiny bit slurred but he said something along the lines of "Kaeru o aishite" which meant "love you frog," but nothing could be confirmed and it was in japanese so lúcio wouldnt know it and nor could he really confirm it. That is, unless he verbally asked Genji. hanzo fell asleep not long after that so the words were probably the farthest thing from his mind now*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Most unfortunately for Lúcio, he wasn't sure what he heard directly. He was tempted to ask Genji, but didn't know how to spell it even if he did. Fortunately for him however- though likely terrible for Hanzo- he had it recorded. That's what happens whrn one hangs out in the room of someone that makes their own music. He turned on the recording devices in time to catch the words so he would have one of them translate it later. At the time he wasn't too worried about it though, just shrugging it off. He can't seem to focus on the work however, and eventually ends up singing soft Brazilian slow songs to himself but they're all in Portuguese.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo probably wouldnt remember he said them unless he got confronted so, hanzo wasn't worried about it. Due to his prior nap though and how light of a sleeper he was lúcios soft singing had gotten him to stir slightly. hanzo mumbled softly in japanese sitting up ever so slightly, it had only been about an hour and hanzo already felt groggy, maybe it was the fact that he wasn't in his bed, or his own room* Kaeru...? *he murmured softly eyes scanning the room and stopping when they spot lúcio who is probably still unaware he'd woken. Right hanzo remembers asking to sleep in here. Hanzo listens to lúcio sing for a few moments before he's shifting around on the bed going to get out of the bed before realizing that he actually took his prosthetics off, fuck, he never does that in front of anyone*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio definitely didn't notice Hanzo stirring behind him. He didn't notice much of anything actually. His own singing was putting him to sleep and he was leaning forward in the chair as the song dragged slower and softer. Finally slumping forwards he quietly put himself to sleep.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo grumbled softly when he noticed lúcio falling asleep, he could manage on his own, after all his dragons were there to help him as well. They brought him his prosthetics and he put them back on carefully before standing and stretching slightly. Hanzo slowly made his way over to see what lúcio was doing before he fell asleep and he found it all to be recorded. he supposed he wasn't going to sleep again anytime soon so he just carefully picked lúcio up, slowly and gently as to not wake him, and carefully transferred him to the bed. Hanzo didn't want to mess with his prosthetics so he kind of let them be before he sat down and paused the recording program before going over it and listening to it even if he couldn't understand it, though he panicked when he caught his voice at the start of it all. Curiosity really does kill the cat because hanzo is so panicking. He has the headphones lúcio had on prior and he heard the words pretty well and he knows Genji will recognize he voice and god does hanzo hope lúcio isn't going to do anything with that, and with the thought in mind he just listened to the about an hour and a half long recording of lúcio singing slow songs in portuguese*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He didn't move or protest at all as Hanzo carried him to bed. He had been asleep for about ten minutes however when he attempted to roll over and there was only the distinct clacking of plastic together. There was also muffled noise and he sits up and shakes himself free of the dreads that tangled around him. He mutters something resigned in Portuguese, still not really seeming to notice Hanzo there. Instead he continued on towards his bathroom and got ready to shower actually.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo hadn't noticed since he was mainly focused on listening to lúcio sing, after all he had such a lovely voice why wouldn't his singing be even better. Hanzo was basically just curled up in lúcios chair after that, leaning back in it and just comfortably listening to the wonderful singing voice lúcio has, maybe later he'll stop being such a dick and tell him that, maybe*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio's showering process takes a long time. Two and a half hours at least. It's mostly his hair that consumes the most time. Taking care of the dreads includes a lot of maintenance, washing drying twisting and wrapping. The whole sequence is pretty much automatic at this point however. Inside the shower he sings some more in Portuguese, occasionally accompanying himself by beating on the walls. Outside the shower it's mostly the sound of the hairdryer. As everything draws to a quiet close however he mutters a soft,* O paizinho de merda me obteve duramente como uma rocha. Can't go out there lookin' like this.  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo has long passed out by the time lúcios shower is even remotely close to being done, his dragon having wrapped him in lúcios blanket when they realize he'd be awhile they also helped themselves to lúcios bed and spread out all along his bed so if he came back anytime soon, which was unlikely since they claimed lúcios bed about an hour in they also realized that lúcio hadn't noticed hanzo before so this was also a way they he would notice him since theres no reason for hanzos dragons to just be laying anywhere for absolutely no reason. The only reason hanzo hadn't been woken up by lúcio in the shower is because he still has lúcios headphones on and its now more or less stuffing through all of his recordings and he had the sound up pretty loud*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio exits the bathroom, having since removed the prosthetics, dressed in large shorts and a tank. He thanked whatever deity that Hanzo was asleep with the headphones on and made his way over, walking carefully on the remaineder of his legs. He had taken the headphones off and left them on his desk so he couldn't hear anything, they wouldn't have fit over the wrapped dreads anyway.* Yo companheiro, *He hoists himself up onto the desk cupping Hanzo's face gently with a tired smile as he slowly removed the headphones.* The bed is fr- ah.. *Turning towards the bed he saw the dragons though the smile did not falter.* I'm sure we could squeeze in.  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo stirred almost as soon as the headphones were taken off of his head soft japanese grumbling leaving him before he just attempted to lean back against the chair and go back to sleep but he was startled by freezing cold hands cupping his cheeks. A long stream of startled japanese ran from his mouth for a few moments before he calmed down and huffed out a breath, gently taking lúcios hands from his face and dropping them to his sides carefully before standing and nodding slightly, picking lúcio up and carrying him over to his bed, shooing his dragons out of the way until there was enough room for himself and lúcio. hanzo put lúcio down on the bed and sat down on the edge, beginning to take his prosthetics off again*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio attempted to read lips but assumed those weren't English words because he didn't understand. The nod he caught and tossed his arms around Hanzo's neck allowing him to carry them both back towards the bed. Being set down he waited patiently until the other could get the prosthetics off again. As soon as he does however, he's tugging at the shirt insistent he lays down, already curling his arms around him. Lúcio is definitely a cuddler and is quick to fall asleep against him.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *And of course, much to hanzos disappointment his dragons are close to follow behind lúcios motives, taking up the rest of the space on the bed and curling around both of them, hanzo couldnt get away even if he wanted now. So defeated and tired he allowed himself to fall asleep under the circumstances*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Clinging to the other he doesn't shift much in sleep. If the other were to move he may shift to readjust, but other than that he is still and quiet. It's a rare peace that he doesn't find in his wake.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo on the other hand is not as fortunate as lúcio when it comes to being still in his sleep, in fact if it weren't for his dragons keeping him mainly in place he'd have probably fallen off the bed at some point, hanzo is rarely ever still in his sleep and when he is it most likely by force  
#2  
Hanzo: *  
#1  
Lúcio: *They likely end up a tangle of limbs, Lúcio dragging Hanzo back if he shifts too far on the bed. He shifts to press his face into the other's neck. Some time through the night however his hold gets tighter and a shiver runs through him. He presses mumbled words into his skin.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo stirs slightly at lúcio tightening his grip on him and because his dragons were disrupted, thus disrupting him from his sleep, soft grumbles leaving his lips as he stares at lúcio, not really able to decipher the mumbles right now just asking one of his dragons to bring the blanket back over when he felt lúcio shiver against him, pulling it up over the both of them carefully just assuming he was cold for now. And as for his dragons he told them to either get small so they wouldnt get pushed off the bed or fuck off*  
#1  
Lúcio: Ay Paulo go back to sleep. *Lúcio drawled in heavily accented English, having stirred as Hanzo shifted and muttered. In his not really awake state he remembered home. He remembered Brazil and Rio during the Vishkar crisis. Sometimes it still bothered him a lot and he worried. Other times he was simply homesick and longed to see the streets and the people again. This was likely one of those times considering Hanzo was not nor did he sound like Paulo whoever that was. Tightening the hold even further Lúcio gripped at the shirt desperately.* Just don't leave...  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo looked down at lucio with a confused expression before it softened slightly and he shook his head, giving lúcio one quick gentle shake, attempting to rouse him from his sleep since he did not want him to continue his mumbling and nor did he want to have him gripping onto his Kyudo Gi so tightly*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Whatever's happening that only seems to make him more worried. More panic, mostly along the lines of "Wait" and "No" were heard as he remained asleep. It would take a bit more to fully wake him.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo sighed softly before giving a firmer shake to lúcios body, trying once again to rouse him from his slumber*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He still didn't wake, only more and more distressed sounds coming from him. It wasn't until one of the dragons nipped at his legs that he jumped up, kicking backwards and muttering in his native language until he remembered where he was.*  
#1  
Lúcio: H-hey. Sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean to, it's not- I don't normally- *He's back to smiles, as if he didn't just have a panic attack in his sleep. Apologizing and trying to compensate already. Rubbing his eyes and forcing a yawn.* Here I can go sleep at my desk again it's no big deal.  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo gave a soft huff before sighing softly, not bothering with speech really, just laying back down and bring lúcio to his chest, holding onto him lightly* It is alright Kaeru, you do not have to worry about it, i understand well enough that things like that do happen,  
Hanzo: just relax with me for now,  
Hanzo: it it close enough to morning if you'd like to stay up for the rest of the night  
#1  
Lúcio: *He shuts up and nods as Hanzo draws him close to his chest. Leaning in there he swallows heavily and closes his eyes. It's different in the other's arms. Here he feels safe and knows he is safe. But every time he closes his eyes he sees the same thing. So he stares at the wall instead, breathing still pretty rapid for someone who's supppsed to be relaxing.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo gently rubs lúcios back soothingly, pressing a gentle kiss to lúcios forehead before sighing softly* if it helps we can talk about it, i do not know how much i can help but i will try if you'd like me to  
#1  
Lúcio: It's uh- I don't know. I haven't told anyone yet. Except Dr. Zeigler for medical purposes. And Genji read my file so he knows but he hasn't asked me about it. Maybe... Maybe later. Right now I just don't want to think about it anymore. *Despite the answer the offer is calming enough and he relaxes enough into Hanzo to calm his breathing and ease the tension in his muscles.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo hushes him softly* do not worry about it lucio it is completely okay, i do not mind the fact that you do not wish to share with me, just lay here with me then. Try to relax, it will help you i promise *Hanzo hesitantly presses a little little teeny tiny kiss to the top of lúcios head*  
#1  
Lúcio: *He makes a small shift to look up at Hanzo to thank him with a smile and maybe press a small kiss to his chin but their lip meet and he freezes. He's too shocked to pull away, just kind of staring eyes wide up at the other.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo was positively rigid, his grip momentarily loosening on lúcio before it tightened slightly and he hummed again lúcios lips quietly, he doesn't seem to necessarily mind the kiss all too much, at least that what it seems like*  
#1  
Lúcio: *Lúcio didn't move until after Hanzo did, and it was to relax once more. Once the other started humming though he smiled into the lips and pulled back to press plenty other kisses to his face. Just small pecks across the cheek and nose.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo gave a little huff as he pulled lúcio closer* now you must tell me why you were tossing and turing. if we are to be in a relationship, assume that the kiss was not platonic, then i need to help you in every way possible. *hanzo declared, pecking lúcios nose gently in retaliation to the pecks on his cheek*  
#1  
Lúcio: I knew you didn't hate me- *He begins with a terribly smug smirk as he looks down at Hanzo, making a small content noise when the other pulls him in close. But then the other starts speaking and his arms fold at the sudden pull back to the conversation he was so desperate to avoid.* You really are a mood killer, I'm suddenly feeling super tired. I think I might just fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes. *As childish as he sounds he pouts some, folding his arms as he turned to face the wall instead. It was beyond even the kiss of the cheek's redemption. He was still reluctant to close his eyes though, afraid of just what he might see again.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo frowns slightly and crosses his arms" Lúcio Correia dos Santos. I am serious. if were gonna be together then we must talk bout these things. and dont you dare fall asleep on me, that would be extremely rude and dishonorable of you to do something like that while we are in the middle of a serious conversation that requires your full attention. *hanzo pronounced lúcios full name slightly off due to his accent but if it weren't there he would've gotten it spot on. Hanzo pulled lúcio back to him, gently cuddling against his back* do not make me skewer you over this lúcio, i do not wish to kill my boyfriend, if i may call you that Kaeru.  
#1  
Lúcio: *As Hanzo speaks Lúcio forces a loud yawn and buries further away in blankets. He mostly ignores many of the words directed at him going quiet still. Sticking his tongue out* I dunno I'm feeling pretty platonic right now. *But Hanzo then asks to call him boyfriend and his face heats up and he shifts only slightly into his touch.* You're lucky I'm a sucker for affection.  
#2  
Hanzo: *hanzo grumbled softly when lúcio continued to ignore him at first, though he didn't think it helped when lúcio only leaned back because he want attention "Lúcio, you should not have even attempted to kiss any part of me if you are to be speaking like that, i can and i will leave. i am not hardly as tired as you seem to be."  
#1  
Lúcio: Well if my options are lay here and listen to a broken record or sleep alone then you know where the door is. *The comment slips out before he can stop himself and he bites his lip as soon as he finishes. Beneath the blankets he tenses up, worried that Hanzo might actually hurt him a bit but he's also reluctant to take it back. He didn't mean it, but he really doesn't want to talk about it before he's ready.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows and scowled, extremely displease with lúcios actions and his attitude. He spoke to his dragons and had them go away as he retrieved his prosthetics and put them on, standing and gathering his bow. Hesitating at the door a few moments before stepping outside without another word or a glance back at lúcio. He didn't have to deal with this*  
#1  
Lúcio: *The sudden cold at his back was a cause for regret but he stood by what he said, too late to take it back now. He didn't turn as the other left, just wincing when the door shut behind him. A groan left him as he buried further still in blankets, but the sudden situation was enough to take his mind off the prior burden of his focus and at least he was able to fall asleep again.*  
#2  
Hanzo: *Hanzo just headed back to the training room calling out his dragons in their tiny forms so he could shout and growl at them in the souf proof room, lets just say he ended up staying in there and cuddling back up with his dragons, and a maybe one other person because he decided to actually love someone and they turned him away, so, his brother was bound to listen to him complain and whine at him, genji was actually surprised to have heard that lúcio turned him away instead of the other way around*  
#1  
Lúcio: *It was a long night for dos Santos. He didn't sleep very easily, lost of tossing and turning and waking. By the time morning came Lúcio was buried in guilt and more exhausted than before. He felt so bad he didn't have the energy to get out of bed, which was odd considering the DJ was always eager to say good morning to the rest of his fellow Overwatch members. But in his room he stayed, without the strength to even get to his prosthetics to put them on, let alone leave the room.*


End file.
